pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Porpor
Sobre mi •w• Uehh soy Paraguayo ♥ i perdimos el mundial TT.TT Uehh eso iia no importa x3 me gusta muxoo Taylor Swift i Avril Lavigne pero mas Taylor x3 Pero ahora soy un gran fan de Oasis ♪ Me gusta de peliculas -las que mas me gustan •w•- Narnia,Avatar i Alice in Wonderland•w• de acoteres me gustan Nicolas Cage i Antonio Banderas i actrizes Cameron Diaz i Annie Hataway Mi color preferido es el bLanco;D y mis series favoritas son La Ley y El Orden,Dr.House,Glee,CasiAngeles (esta la veo por que belen me contagio x3)Bones,White Collar,Lie to me ,Friends, The big bang theory y Nurse Jackie •w• . 'Amigos ;D' Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.pngLulu ♪Lu!!!una gran amiga ;D es mi compañera "Anti-Bieber! " xD Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.pngLukitaah =DLukii!!! somos muy buenos amigos :D Archivo:Cara_de_Venusaur_hembra.pngJuliee ♪ Mi juliee!!! es muy buena, ademas dibuja tan bien *o* Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngAlex ♪ Alice!! una amiga que me entiende tan bien xD Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium.pngBarbie Con barbie nos conocimos en el xat es muy maja :D Archivo:Cara_Gizamimi_Pichu.pngMiku-Chan Mikuuu!! T_T vuelve ya de faldalandia!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.pngJulius Wiih julio un amigo de confianza :D Archivo:Cara_de_Azelf.pngPauli ♪ Pau!!! siempre jugamos con ella en el xat :D Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.pngKriis ♪ Kriiis!!! si no fuera por ella no estariamos aqui (? en PE Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngBrahi :D Brahian!!! es un gran editador me pregunto de donde saca tanta imaginacion =S Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofii ♪ wiih sofi!!! aunque anda muy jodona D: Archivo:Cara_de_Torterra.pngNeku Nekuu!!!!!! x3 upa :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx_hembra.pngDiii Hace mucho que no te leo (? Di Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom.pngMarcee ♪ wiih marce siempre nos divertimos con ella :D Archivo:Cara_de_Beautifly_hembra.png Mika! Mikaa!! que suerte que ya no jodas mas ^_^ Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngJulioo ♪ Jcc!!!! un gran amigo :D Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngEspii espii una ves hablamos en el xat es muy "maja" como dice luka xD Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngAndre es muy buena!!!! ademas escribe super bien!!!! Perdon si me olvide ponerles avisenme en mi discucion si me olvide ...... Si vieron esto firmen !!! *PikaMar! 22:00 13 feb 2010 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Always...]] 19:10 17 feb 2010 (UTC) *●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••●'♬ 19:26 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ♬ *'♥мαα∂ууу♥' ~ '∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'''¢σмєηтα ;) 21:55 24 feb 2010 (UTC) *--'Dialga' Palkia 01:02 25 feb 2010 (UTC) *Brahian 00:27 7 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: falto yop n.n. * Mayita! 13:18 18 mar 2010 (UTC) * Diana8 18:07 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *'*`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 21:16 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ♬ ♬ ♬ ♬ *Jojojo 20:24 11 abr 2010 (UTC) *Paulachi Respóndeme *--Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 14:37 30 abr 2010 (UTC) *aii k liindoo alee!! n.n La verdad no se que aria akii sin ti, sin k me alegraras el dia, sin que me sakes una sonrisa kuando pienso en ti, y ten en cuanta esto, a mi me gustan mas cosas de ti k tu mas cosas de mii!!! n.n hahah alee te kiiero muxooo!!! PD: dentrooo de pokoo tendras una sorpresaa xdd tu estate atento a todo lo que aga =) Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 21:20 11 may 2010 (UTC) *aii alee, síi!! matemos a argentiina i brazil ^w^ aii hermaniitoo, t qiieroo!! qee en seriiioo parecés mi hermanoo menoor n____n ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 21:49 25 jun 2010 (UTC) *Yo tambien te quiero wandito!! Y me dio chiste lo de verdecita xDD Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '01:04 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *''Te firmo compañero lobo ^^ [[User:Munchlax-code|'Neru ''']][[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|-Akita Sama!!!']] 17:24 28 jul 2010 (UTC) *gracias por ponerme ^^ Andrea444 22:13 17 ago 2010 (UTC)